Journals of the Kisshu
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Kisshu and his life in the blue planet .
1. Chapter 1

My name is Kisshu. Cyniclon I'ma member of a people that has inhabited the earth, but now lives on another planet. I'm almost human. Physically, my body is surprising the ears of an elf, by the very white skin and sharp teeth. I can fly and teleport. Also, I do spells.

I'm 16 years old. Currently, I live on Earth. I live with my two friends cyniclons: Tart (10 years) and Pie (18 years). We worked in three coffee Mew Mew. Our boss is a 17 year old millionaire. His name is Ryou Shirogane.

Us, too, working six girls: Ichigo (14 years), Lettuce (14 years)  
>Mint (14 years), Berry (14 years), Pudding (12 years) and Zakuro (18 years).<p>

Two years ago, when I went to Earth, we were mortal enemies. Today, we are great friends.

Oh, I forgot to say. In the cafe, we have a baker for 26 years. His name is Keichiro Akasaka. He is a scientist and the boyfriend of the Shirogane.

All, except Berry, flirted. The couples are: Mint and Zakuro, Lettuce and Pie, and I Ichigo, Pudding and Tart.

Ryou and girls studying in the morning, so I only work in the afternoon. In the morning, only works in the café: I, Pie, Tart and Akasaka.

Well, that's part of my story. Still, she has more to tell.


	2. Chapter 2

Who am I?

I am very white, thin, have golden eyes and large, measure 1 meter and 70 centimeters tall. My voice is considered very beautiful. I have dark green hair (believe me, it's natural!)

My fangs are sharp, my ears seem elf ears. So, I wear hats when I'm in public.

I'm friendly, lively, playful. Some people consider me jealous and possessive (Ichigo and Mint). I admit I'm a little jealous of my koneko-chan (Ichigo). She is everything to me.

My favorite hobby is my cat going crazy. She gets mad with my games.

I like to sing and dance. I love flying through the city at night. It's great!

I love the sunrise, the moonlight and the starry sky.

My food (human) favorites are: strawberry, ice cream, milk and rice balls.

Ah, I love to cook. Both, I am the assistant Akasaka. Modesty aside, I cook better than him.

Well, that's me. You will still know my work and my koneko.


	3. Chapter 3

My work  
>I work in the morning as assistant Keichiro helping - him to make sweet and savory. In the morning, the waiters are Pie and Tart.<p>

In the afternoon, they give the girls place. And I'm going to cash payments of coffee. In the morning, that service is done by Ryou.

After ending the afternoon shift, I, Tart, Pie and Shirogane we retreat to the second floor of the cafeteria, where are our rooms. Ryou Tart and have rooms to themselves. Pie and I shared the room.

With the exception of Berry, Ryou and Akasaka, the clearances are made in pairs. Thus, couples are not separated in the gap.

My day begins at 6 am: 00. As my morning coffee, bath me and saw my uniform. The morning shift runs from 8am: 00 to 12 h: 00. And the afternoon shift is from 14h: 00 to 19 h: 00.

Not like working in the box, I prefer to cook. But Ryou forced me to do both. If not, I'd have to live somewhere else.

I hate when the coffee is full of girls. That's because they talk a lot and makes me dizzy. But worse, is when you have a boy or girl trying to flirt with my koneko. That turns my stomach.

Once I almost hit a customer because he drew Ichigo from "hot". Only I did not, because one Zakuro-sama held me in time.

My salary is small. But at least I got home, food and laundry. This is much better than the life I had on the planet Cyniclons.

As the behavior of my colleagues. Well .. Ichigo, Zakuro, Berry never cause problems. Lettuce always breaking dishes and glasses. Mint is drinking tea instead of working. Pudding does acrobatics to entertain customers. Tart tells jokes to the customers. And Pie acts harshly with rude customers.

Oh, I forgot to say. Tart, Pie make home deliveries in the afternoon.

That's my job. 6 times a week this routine is repeated. Woe, woe, woe.


	4. Chapter 4

My koneko  
>Oh, she's my everything! Ichigo is white (not as much as me!), measuring one meter and fifty-two inches tall, has dark brown eyes and a redhead.<p>

His body is lean, well defined and smells like strawberries. She is such a loving, cute and friendly. She loves the color pink and strawberries. Does everything to please me.

Fortunately, it has few defects. It is stressed, sensitive and a little jealous. If any person tries to flirt with me, Ichigo tries to scratch the creature.

When Koneko-chan is excited or nervous, appear ears and a cat's tail in his body. I love those moments.

She demands a lot. Every week I sing for Ichigo and buy you a present. Once a month, we have dinner outside.

But even so, I do not get tired. I do everything I can to take care of my kitten. I love her dearly.

... ... ...]

Well, after these reports, I hope you've known me better.

For more information, go to Cafe Mew Mew Tokyo and look at Kisshu.

Big kiss,

Kisshu


End file.
